villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (in Japanese: 烏丸連耶) is the Boss of the Black Organization (which real name is Karasuma Group), and therefore the Bigger Bad and overarching antagonist of the entire Detective Conan series. He was often referred as Anokata (That Person) by the members of the organization. Karasuma is an influential aristocrat who lives in a golden castle, known as the Sunset Castle, who was presumed to have died 50 years ago. Biography Past Renya Karasuma was the most wealthy and influential millionaire in Japan, who knows many famous and powerful people. He is said to have died elderly between forty and twenty years prior to the current timeline, during the Showa period, under mysterious circumstances.During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of priceless art. When his mother had died, he inherited Sunset Manor. After finding knowledge about the King, Queen and Knight leading to a treasure left by his mother which supposedly in the castle, Karasuma was unable to solve it himself, thus he hired people to solve the riddle and killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. After his supposed death, the Karasuma family had declined, and the castle belongs into other hands, and hardly anything has been touched ever since the incident. In truth, Karasuma is still alive and secretly plans crimes with an organization which he leads that Conan calls "The Black Organization", and communicates with his subordinates through text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko, is #969#6261, as well as promoting agents and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few among the highest ranking executive agents (such as Gin or Vermouth) were able to lead them to the mysterious boss. Detective Conan ??? Karasuma is first mentioned in chapter 300, where many famous detectives of Japan were invited to his castle to find the treasure. It is revealed that the treasure is the entire castle itself, which is actually made of gold. In chapter 1008, Kudo Yusaku decodes the code which Conan (Sinichi Kudo, his son) read as ACASA RUM, and reveals that it is actually read as CARASUMA, revealing Karasuma is the Boss behind the Black Organization. Karasuma would presumably show up in the final battle, where the series would reach its conclusion. Trivia *So far, Karasuma is only seen in flashbacks or imaginations, and does not make any appearance in person. * There are several hints that Karasuma is the Boss: ** Aoyama Gosho told that the Boss has been once mentioned in the series. Karasuma was mentioned and appeared once in the flashback of one case, as a shadow. If Karasuma is an unimportant background character, it would be weird not to reveal his appearance to the audience and readers. ** Gosho also said that if the real name of the Black Organization is revealed, people would be able to guess who the boss is. Karasu means crow in Japanese, an animal that the organization often associated with, therefore it is assumed that the Organization is actually named The Crow Association. ** Haibara said that the project of the Organization has been developed for 50 years. Karasuma is believed to have died for 50 years. ** It is said that Haibara believed this person to have died. This is accurate as Karasuma is believed to have died by almost everyone who know him. ** It is known that Vermouth has the ability to be ageless. It is assumed that Karasuma also possesses a similar ability. Category:Wealthy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Elderly Category:Flashback villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Serial Killers Category:Delusional Category:Unseen Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed